


Fragile Soul

by flickawhip



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Alternate Ending, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 08:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7259206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Todd ends up in the TARDIS. </p><p>RP Fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fragile Soul

Todd had remained silent even as she watched Tegan fall apart, she had seen the girl back away from the TARDIS and waited, knowing she would crumble. The Kinda didn't want her anywhere near them and Tegan was too afraid to return. Todd had made a snap decision, gathering what few things she had and moving to pull Tegan upright, carrying her inside and shutting them both in Tegan's rooms, moving to stroke her cheek softly, rocking her gently. 

"Shhh baby, it's okay."

Tegan whimpered. 

"I know sweetheart, I know."

Todd had dealt with this before, except this time she knew she had to be far more patient than she had been with the men. 

"It's okay, I've got you now."

Tegan pressed up close against Todd. Todd murred, stroking her cheek. 

"Alright, little one?"

"I am while your here..."

 

Tegan murred. 

"Then rest, I'll be right here."

Tegan murred and closed her eyes, soon safely asleep.


End file.
